Bottled Emotions
by keisan
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's my take on how Ken and MiyakoYolei got together1 of Takari, 99 Kenyako. I just uploaded chapter 5, the last chapter, in other words its finished. So read and review!
1. Default Chapter

1 Bottled Emotions  
  
Formorly called: Untitled(or at least until I come up with one)  
  
Disclaimer: I'd like to mention the fact that I do not own Digimon no matter how much I'd like to, so  
  
don't sue me as I am very poor.  
  
A/n: This is my very first fanfic, well the first I've actually posted. It's kinda my take on how Ken and Miyako got together. Anyways there's gonna be more, obviously 'cause it wouldn't make sense otherwise.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity sighed as she made her way through the dreary, rainy digital world. "It figures," she muttered to herself, "I go for a walk to clear my head and I get soaked in the process. Too bad Hawkmon isn't here, he'd digivolve and take me back home, and he wouldn't get lost!" She shuddered against the cold, and wondered where she'd end up.  
  
***** (somewhere else in the Digital world) *****  
  
It had been hours since he'd left Wormmon in his room and left for the Digital world. He'd needed to clear his occupied head. The bearer of Kindness trudged on through the soaking sand, but the cold droplets refused to leave him in peace. The Digidestined were still distrustful of him, of course they had the right to be, he had been the Digimon Emperor for goodness sake! He mind recalled painful memories of how he tortured the digimon, he winced whenever he came across a control spire, it always reminded him of his former evilness. Ken wasn't sure if they would ever truly forgive him, both the digimon and the digidestined.  
  
  
  
Miyako was still wondering through the wet digital world when she reached a familiar location. It was the former Digimon Emperor's base, lying crumpled in the once dry sand. As she came upon it, she recalled her obsession, Ken the boy Genius. She'd always felt something for him, even when he was the Digimon Emperor, and when he came to them asking their forgiveness, a wave of pity fell over her and she did forgive him. After all, she thought to herself, everyone makes mistakes and deserves a second chance.  
  
She recalled the email she'd sent Ken as he'd left the Digidestined and smiled when she recalled the smile on his beautiful face. Miyako frowed at her naivety, he'd never love her the same as she loved him, he could have anyone he wanted, why would he want a computer geek like her. Thinking such foolish thoughts just made her upset, why then? Miyako felt tears begin to flood her warm, brown eyes, and sat down under the ruins of Ken's base. She curled up in a ball, in tears and shivered a bit from the cold. Maybe she still had a little hope, maybe, just maybe.  
  
  
  
Ken continued his long hike through the forest and into the desert, eventually he'd come to realize he was lost in the cold wet weather. He sighed, how did I become tangled in these thoughts, now I've lost my way. I wonder if I'll ever be truly forgiven, he thought sadly to himself. As he thought about those of the Chosen Children who had forgiven him, including Davis, Kari, and T.K.; a certain lavender haired girl's profile penetrated into his mind. She was the bearer of the crests of Love and Sincerity. She was also one of the Digidestined who had forgiven him long ago, and had offered him her support any time it was needed.  
  
Her name was Inoue Miyako, she was his age; though older than the other Digidestined, she respected each of them and was a very good friend. Even though Miyako was considered the loud-mouth, I-take-crap-from-no-one girl, she did sometimes overeact about little things. But that was one of the many aspects of her personality that he overall loved about her. She was kind, sweet, considerate, sincere, caring, and in his opinon, very beautiful. Of course Ken had heard what she was considered at her school: a computer geek, ugly, and overly emotional; but he loved her just the way she was. Wait, did I just say love? Maybe that's the fluttering I get in my stomach everytime I'm near or thinking about her, maybe it's love. He pondered this and smiled at the thought. He'd never thought he'd been feeling these feelings; and more importantly, did she feel the same? If she does which may be (she'd always blushed when he talked to her), I don't deserve it, I was a monster. Who could ever love me?  
  
Ken shook off the thought and looked around the wet terrain. He suddenly noticed something up ahead, the crumbling ruins of his base back when he was the Digimon Emperor, and noticed something or someone sitting in the crash site. Someone with long lavender hair…  
  
"Miyako!" he yelled as he realized she appeared soaked to the bone, scrunched up into a ball. She lifted her drenched head and looked around to where the familiar voice came from.  
  
Her tear filled eyes suddenly landed on a tall figure, with dark blue hair and deep cobalt blue eyes. He was running towards her looking a bit concerned, but that might just be because he didn't want the others to worry, not like they really care…  
  
Ken approached the fallen girl as she laid her head back on her knees. Then he noticed the droplets that fell from the sky were not from the rain but from tears, her tears.  
  
"Miyako," he whispered softly,"are you alright?"  
  
She was just sitting there, head on her knees, sniffling. She lifted her head up again and immediately brushed the still forming tears in her eyes away.  
  
"No-nothing, I'm fine," she muttered instantly, almost as if she had so much practice saying that just to keep people away, to keep herself standing tall.  
  
"What are you doing out here? You're soaked to the bone, you'll get sick," Ken told her.  
  
She chucked a little, "I could ask you the same question," she noticed his drenched blue locks falling aimlessly around his face.  
  
"…I'm just thinking, needed to go somewhere alone to think, that's all," he said as he sat down beside her under a small block of rubble.  
  
"Me too, I suppose I also needed a bit of down time," she said as she glanced up at him, blue eyes focused on her. She turned away as if out of discomfort of his stare, but bereted herself for being delusional for she thought she saw something else in his eyes.  
  
"Ken…" she began, "I…um…never mind," what are you doing she thought angrily to herself, why can't I just tell him how I feel?  
  
Ken looked a bit expectantly at her, but turned away when she broke off.  
  
Miyako shuddered as a sudden chill ran down her back, and pulled her knees up closer to her to keep what little warmth she had close. Ken noticed this and without thinking, wrapped his arms around her small, shivering body. A look of sudden surprise crossed her faced and as quickly as it came went, replacing it with an awkward smile. He then helped her to her feet, but kept one arm around her to keep her warm.  
  
"Let's get back to the real world, and warm you up," said Ken. Miyako smiled again at the suggestion and thought it was very good idea indeed. She wasn't sure how long she would live staying out in this weather. She nodded and began to walk with Ken towards the supposed direction of another T.V.  
  
"I saw a T.V. set not far in that direction last time we were knocking down control spires. Come on, its not too far," Ken spoke assuringly, arm still around her in a protective manner.  
  
Miyako nodded thankfully, but curious as to why Ken would care. It was probably so the others wouldn't worry, but she went along with him anyways to where the digital portal was located.  
  
~*~*~  
  
a/n: Well, that's all for the time being. I've been working on this for quite a while, but I intend on finishing it, hopefully soon. So don't forget to review! :D Ja Ne!!! 


	2. Part 2

Bottled Emotions  
  
Part 2:  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Digimon and it's highly unlikely that I ever will.  
  
A/n: Okay first I'd like to send out a special thank you out to the first readers to review; KaizerFinalFantasy and Sailor Mercury. Thank you so much, and I'm glad you like it so far. So don't worry as I'll try to post up more as soon as I can. Exams are coming up and I'll be busy, but any spare time when I'm not studying I'll continue on. Anyways enough rambling let's get on with the fic! :D  
  
  
  
Miyako winced as her eyes opened to reveal a warm, morning, autumn sunlight draping over her face and hair. She quickly pulled her blankets up past her eyes, to keep the bright light from burning into her eyes forcing her to wake up and greet the fine day. She didn't want to get up, and wondered for a moment when Hawkmon was going to tell her to get up and ready herself for school. It was a morning ritual that sometimes involved quite a bit of noise; mostly it was her who retaliated about how stupid and pointless school was and why school just had to be so damned early. Whoever made up that rule ought to be gagged and put into solidary confinement, what unjustice it was to sick students.  
  
Miyako suddenly sat up realizing the throbing pain in her stuffed head; not only did she have a head cold but to top it off a splitting migrane as well. 'Well don't I feel lucky today,' she muttered silently to herself, 'I knew I should have listened to Hawkmon, I just had to go and mull over my feelings in dreary, cold and wet Digital World.' She secretly hated admitting Hawkmon was right, he could get quite annoying when they got into their 'I told you so' arguments.  
  
She sighed as she got up her soft mattress to go and snag a box of Kleanex from the upstairs washroom. It would definitely be a long day, especially if her mom would make her stay home from school. She'd have to explain everything about where she had been and why she arrived home last night  
  
soaking wet, it hadn't even been raining in Odaiba. Naturally she didn't want to get into that. 'Imagine,' she thought, 'having to explain all about the Digital world, and even worse explaining she had to go and sort out her feelings for a certain blue haired superstar, who would never be interested in the likes of her.' Or so she thought.  
  
  
  
"Ken," called a far off seeming voice, "Ken!"  
  
Ken was shaken from his concentrated thoughts, and looked around to discover the teacher staring right at him not looking particularly happy at the moment. Ken looked at him with questioning eyes wondering what the problem was.  
  
"I'm sorry Professer, I didn't hear the question. Could you please repeat it?" Ken said after realizing he must have fallen off into some sort of daydream.  
  
He sighed and repeated the math problem, Ken gave an answer and the class continued. Ken gave a sigh of relief when the professer finally averted his boring gaze and continued on with the remainder of the lesson. Ken sat there quietly through the rest of the lesson and decided to mull over his thoughts after school or whenever he got time to himself. Of course that wasn't always so easy; Wormmon would always be around and worried, but Ken didn't mind so much. He cared very much for Wormmon and wasn't about to push him away again. He shuddered at the thought, he still found it hard to believe all of the horrible things he did as the Digimon Emperor. He decided not to think about it as it really upset him and made him sick to his stomach.  
  
'Speaking of sick,' Ken wondered, 'I wonder how Miyako is doing.' He recalled the previous evening when he had seen Miyako in the Digital World. She had appeared to be very upset and he still wondered. 'I wonder why she was crying,' Ken thought concernedly. Ken of course really cared about Miyako and would do anything he could for her. After carefully considering the thought, he decided he would go see Miyako after school.  
  
  
  
Miyako unfortunately was sick and ended up having to stay home from school. That of course lead to 'I told you so' fight with Hawkmon, and put her in an even worse mood. Hawkmon started to worry about his own well- being as Miyako was on a rampage whiping things at him, and telling him he was so insensitive. So just to be safe Hawkmon informed her he would be spending the rest of the day at Daisuke's house to hang out with Veemon.  
  
"Fine! Go! I don't care! Who needs an insensitive grouch when they're sick!" she snapped as she huffed out of the room to get some more Kleanex. Nobody was home so she wasn't worried about Hawkmon being seen. Next thing she heard was her bedroom window open and close as she stomped out. Miyako quickly pivoted on her heel and trudged back into the now empty room. She sighed sadly, she just couldn't seem to function properly lately. Maybe it was the fact she felt so empty, like something was missing in her life.  
  
  
  
The beeping across the room caught her attention. She quickly walked over to her pillow and from underneith she pulled out her D-terminal. She opened her email and it read:  
  
Hikari,  
  
Hi Ken here, I was just wondering if you've seen Miyako  
  
around. Could you email me back if you've seen her and where?  
  
Thanks,  
  
Ken  
  
Hikari just smiled knowingly and responded to the email. She then her D-terminal away, threw her winter coat on and headed out the door towards T.K.'s apartment. They had planned a long 'study session' though she doubted they would be doing much studying, at least not homework. She giggled and flew out the door excitedly. 


	3. Part 3

Bottled Emotions  
  
Part 3:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, otherwise I doubt I'd be writing fanfics.  
  
A/n: Hi all! Just have to say exams are coming up and I'm just taking a break from studying. So don't worry if chapters aren't posted within a day, they will be posted. One way or another I'm gonna finish this and post all of it up, so keep checking everyday. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, reviewing sorta gives me a sense that I'm not doing this for nothing. Well, ja ne for now! ^_^  
  
  
  
When Ken heard the steady beeping of his D-terminal, he snatched it up off the wooden desk, and flipped open the screen to check the incoming email. He had sent Kari an email asking where Miyako had been all day.  
  
Earlier that day he had gone over near her school to wait for her, but couldn't find any sign of her, and as soon as a crowd of fans had flocked to him like bees on honey, he snuck away quietly. He was still the famous Ichijouji Ken after all, but honestly never appreciated all the attention he'd received from fans, it sort of unnerved him.  
  
He snapped back to the present time and opened the new email which he assumed was a response from Hikari, at least he hoped so. The email read:  
  
Ken,  
  
About Miya-chan, she was absent from school today. I  
  
called her when I got home and she sounded all congested  
  
and said she was sick. She said her mom made her stay home  
  
because she was sick with a head cold and migrane. By the way, flowers  
  
and soup are always good for that sort of thing. Well good  
  
luck.  
  
  
  
Hikari  
  
  
  
Ken thought for a moment and read through the email again. He wondered if Hikari knew, and if she did, how? He pondered this for a minute and blushed at the thought of Miyako ever learning of his feelings he held in the deep depths of his heart, for her. Ken decided not to waste any time, he was going to go visit her and he was going to bring her soup and flowers.  
  
Miyako was brushing away the tears that seemed to form in her endless cinnamon brown eyes, when the phone rang from down the stairs in the office. She flew down the few steps leading down the stairs and threw open the office door. She seriously hoped it was her parents, as they hadn't come home yet which was very unusual considering it was almost 6:30 at night. 'They should have been home by now,' she thought worridly, 'what if they've gotten into a car accident?' She was so worried about them and her siblings. She was also starting to get worried about Hawkmon, she knew he was at Daisuke's house but would he still be mad at her?  
  
The ringing of the phone echoed throughout the appartment once again, which was what broke her thoughts. She quickly grabbed for the cordless phone, and anwered.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi?" she asked, afraid it was the hospital calling to inform her that there was a terrible accident, but she caught her breath in her throat when she heared her mom's angry, irritable voice. She told Miyako of what had happened, that there was a gigantic traffic jam and that it would take them forever to get home. Miyako sighed, "Don't worry," she assured. "I'll be fine on my own." "Well okay then, I'm going to bring home dinner. I've got your brother, sister and father here so we'll all be home within the next four hours. At least I hope so," Miyako's mother responed. "Well I'll see you when you get home then, ja," Miyako said slowly and ended the phone call.  
  
Miyako was very relieved, and thought about the last time she felt this way. It was when Ken helped her fight against that control-spire Digimon, Golemmon. She sighed happily, Ken had always seemed to be there for her, it gave her a very warm feeling inside. She sniffled and grabbed a Kleanex out of the box on the desk in the office. Then went upstairs to see if Hawkmon had come home yet.  
  
  
  
A/n: Well peoples, that's all for today. Unfortunately that was quite a short chapter, only because I have to study and I need to think about what I want to happen in the story, it's turning out to be longer than I expected! There will be more chapters up soon I hope. Ja Ne! ^_^ 


	4. Part 4

Bottled Emotions:  
  
Part 4  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
  
A/n: Hi all! Well I just did my first set of exams today and I've got two more tomorrow, then I'm done! I get over week off after tomorrow and may actually finish this unintentionally long fic, but hey you don't mind the length, ne? Heehee ^_^ Well, here's another chapter.  
  
  
  
The little bells on the door jingled as the store door opened and swung closed again. Ken inhaled the sweet, floral scented air in the small flower shop. It was actually the store Sora, the Digidestined of Love ran with her mother. After a few moments of peering around the dimly-lit shop and observing some of the highly expensive bouquets; a familiar voice give the pondering Ken a happy greeting. "Oh! Hi Ken, how are you?" It was Sora's greeting.  
  
Ken spun around; strangly focused attention gone from the delicate florals. Ken smiled and bowed respectivly, "Hello, I was just looking," he said quickly. Sora just nodded and smiled. "So are you looking for anything in particular, for any particular girl…" Sora said a sly smile on her face, knowing all too well about his obvious crush on the infamous Miyako. Ken felt his cheeks heat up, and stared at his shoes. He then looked up curiously at Sora, "Wha-what are you talking about? There's no special someone, I-I just…" "Uh, uh," Sora said shaking her head, "Denial is never going to make Miyako like you back, though I have no doubt she already does. It's far too obvious." Ken's cheeks redened further, though that was hard to believe considering he was already as red as a tomato. Then he sighed, and asked atstonished, "You really think she likes me?"  
  
Sora merely smiled, "Well that's something you'll have to discover for yourself, isn't it?" Putting one finger up in the air in front of her face, Sora paced over to a separate section of the small shop. She motioned for a very confused Ken to follow her, and picked out a few lavender coloured roses affixing them into a small yet meaningful bouquet. She handed him the small floral delicacy gently, she smiled and walked over to the cash register. Ken held the flowers curiously, and peered into the tallest flower's centre. In it was a glittering magical glow radiating from it seeming to light up his whole face; both with confidence and something he couldn't describe, a magic of some sort.  
  
Ken's attention turned to meet Sora's gaze. Just as he was about to speak, Sora put a finger to her lips and said mysteriously, "Just give it to Miyako, you'll see." He nodded, feeling this was something special, something that shouldn't be questioned, otherwise it might defeat the whole purpose. After a moment lost in his thoughts, Ken blinked back to reality and paced up to the cash register where Sora was waiting patiently. He gave her a questioning look and paid still staring at her curiously. Sora shook her head once, "Well you'd better go see her, it's getting late," she said glancing at her watch. It was already 6:30! "Oh! Right, thanks then," Ken said fully realizing. "No problem, good luck," Sora said with a smile, and watched Ken leave the small floral shop giving one final glance back and left.  
  
  
  
Miyako paced back and forth through her silent bedroom, footprints could be seen in the carpet from the consistant pacing. She was holding a pillow to her chest, silently wishing she hadn't been so nasty earlier towards Hawkmon. After a while her attention passed over to a photo on the small night table located right beside her lavender coloured comforter settled neatly on top of her futon. The photo was of the lonely-seeming, blue- haired Digidestined, former Digimon Emperor boy. Ichijouji Ken. Her face seemed to heat up with a warm blush just looking at his photo. Never mind, just thinking about him gave her buttterflies that seemed to linger and flutter in her stomach. As Miyako pondered the thought some more, she wondered if the same thing happened to him when he saw or thought about her. He also did seem kind of lonely and he had never mentioned anything about crushes to her. Maybe he already had a girlfriend but just didn't mention anything about her when all the Digidestined had a meeting or just hung out together. Maybe he was too shy to introduce her, or she was too shy, or she didn't like any of the Digidestined, or maybe, or maybe…, she thought off lamely, just realizing the tears that had seemed to magically appear.  
  
She brushed the tears away, wondering why she was feeling so alone and down. Sighing miserably, Miyako laid down on her soft futon and fell into a blissful slumber. The rotten cold really tired her out and a sleep was just too tempting to pass up.  
  
Her surroundings were of a deep blue tone, all around her was a blue- coloured empty abiss. She looked around for a sign of anyone, then suddenly she let out a call, "Ken!" "Ken! Are you here? Ken!" Her eyes filled with a seemingly endless fountain of tears. Miyako dropped to her knees and wept helplessly, there was no way out and no Ken to help her escape her torment. Suddenly without warning, Miyako quickly sat up, she wipped the wet leaking from her eyes and sighed in relief as she realized it was merely a nightmare. 'Wait a minute! Nightmare? She peered down at her Indigo watch and realized she'd only been asleep for twenty minutes.  
  
The tall, slender girl stood up from her soft, warm futon and walked into the bathroom. The splashing of cold water felt good on her feverish face, she then wipped her face dry and stifled back a lonely cry. She felt like crying her eyes out, she wished she had someone's shoulder to cry on and they would actually understand her lonesome pain. She took a deep breath in the back of her throat and sighed, she wondered why she even bothered with living, Ken would never like her back and that was that. She would have to accept the fact that he probably never even give her a second glance, she was just being delusional.  
  
  
  
A/n: Well, that's all for now. I'll be updating soon, so keep a look out. By the way, I was thinking of maybe making this partially fantasy, I love fantasy and romances combined. Don't know yet, give me some ideas. Ja Ne! :D 


	5. Part 5

Bottled Emotions:  
  
Part 5  
  
Diclaimer: I think everyone know's I don't own Digimon, I've only said it five times.  
  
A/n: Hiya all!! Well done exams and have been for about a week, though obviously I didn't write much on my days off. I'm very sorry for the wait so you get an extra long chapter just for your patience. I've decided on how I'm gonna end it and everything, and I think this'll be the last chapter for this fic, we'll see. I'll fit in a little bit of fantasy at the end, but I think that's all. R&R! ^_^  
  
  
  
After capping the warm, soup-filled thermous, Ken shoved the insulated container into his warn bag. He snatched up the delicate floral creation he had just bought at Sora's floral shop and once he'd thown his battered knap sack over his left shoulder, he headed off towards his secret, more-or-less, crush's appartment. Though Miyako's appartment was located in Odaiba, which was quite a long distance from where he lived in Tamachi, he was determined to get there before his homemade soup went cold and the precious miniture bouquet began to wither.  
  
  
  
Miyako sighed in both bordom and depression. 'It's a good thing Hawkmon isn't here', thought the depressed girl, 'who knows what I could do in this state.' She recalled one particular depressing memory in her life. The other Digidestined children just seemed to want to help, but they hadn't realized they were doing more harm than good. She just wanted some solitude, and possibly someone caring and understanding, and just to cry on their shoulder. After flipping out only a few times, Miyako thought they would forever hate her and never want to speak to her ever again.  
  
Ken chose that moment to make an appearance in the computer room. Once Ken was given the heads up of what the situation was, courtesy of Daisuke, though he could have been a little more inconspicuious about it, especially since Miyako could easily hear the non-chalant way in which he explained her outbursts. As soon as she heard it, she went completely balistic and tackled Daisuke to the ground. The children had to pry Miyako off Daisuke just so he could breathe again, and hold Miyako back from pounding Daisuke again.  
  
That's when stepped in. He whispered a reassurence in Miyako's ear and requested if she would join him in a little chat. Miyako sighed, face still tomatoe red from anger and peered into Ken's deep, calming eyes, a pleading look eminating from those innocent eyes of his. She nodded decidedly beaten and after shooting the dishiviled Daisuke an angry glare, accepted a hand offered to her by Ken and was led out of the tension-filled computer room. After minutes of prying, Ken finally gathered that Miyako was simply depressed. He asked Miyako to wait and went back into the computer room to explain to the other Digidestined that neither him nor Miyako were going to the Digital World that day. Next thing Miyako knew was a brief flash of light eminating from the room and Ken appearing in the hall. He held Miyako's hand, leading her out of the school building and then spending the rest of the warm, sunny afternoon comforting her.  
  
Miyako smiled at the memory, at that moment however, there was a knock at the front door. Miyako curiously padded out of her bedroom and made her way towards the door. She looked though the top of the door where a piece of glass allowed the face of the visitor to be revealed. Her eyes widened as she saw that deep blue hair framing that adorable face; Ken's face. Miyako smiled at the sight, 'Speak of the devil', she thought happily. The doorbell rang again before she realized she hadn't answered the door yet, and was about to open it but realized her hair was a mess. She'd been sick and she didn't look exactly presentable at the moment. 'Uh oh', she thought worridly. Seeing as there was no hairbrush in sight, she spotted a towel nearby and quickly wrapped it around her head. She had a house robe on so it wasn't like he was going to see her in her silky pajamas. Unfortunately, just as she had wrapped the cloth around her head, it unraveled and fell onto the floor. The doorbell sounded again and she had no choice but to get it and leave the towel there.  
  
'Ready,' she thought inwardly, and it was only then, she thought curiously, 'I wonder why he came to visit me.' But it was too late to do anything. Miyako rushed back to the door, undid the locks that adorned the door's frame and opened it slowly. Ken was standing there with a warn bag thrusted over his left shoulder and some clear plastic peeking from behind him in his hand. Miyako smiled warmly, glad that he came to see her, "Hi Ken," she said warmly. "Uh…hi Miyako, I just thought I'd come and see how you were feeling today. I wasn't sure how you'd be after being soaked to the bone yesterday in the Digital World," responded Ken, voice a little shaky with nervousness. Miyako nodded, "Yeah, I was gonna thank you for you know, helping me out back there, I guess." They stood there in an awkward silence for a few moments, until Ken shifted uncomfortably, and Miyako realized the door was still open. "Oh! I'm sorry! Come on in, you can leave your shoes on if you like," she said quickly, even though her mother had just washed the floors the night before.  
  
Despite what Miyako said, Ken nodded and stepped into the medium sized appartment room, and took his shoes off. He pulled the bag off his shoulder, carefully opened the cloth to reveal a brown-coloured, insulated thermous. Then Ken began, "I just thought I'd bring you some homemade soup for your cold. I emailed Hikari earlier to ask her where you were and she said you were sick today." Miyako nodded, a warm feeling spreading all over her body. It was really sweet of him to think of her, she thought grinning. "Thank you so much! That was really sweet of you, I'm sure the soup will be delicious."  
  
Ken smiled, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks and decided to give her the flowers then. He pulled the delicate bouquet out from his hand that had been hidden behind his back. "These are also for you," Ken said, blushing furiously. Miyako beamed with joy, and said in disbelief, "Oh thank you so much! They're beautiful!" Ken smiled and handed them to her, then suddenly felt a surge of confidence flow into him, and before he could think about it, he said, "Not as beautiful as you." Miyako blushed furiously and smiled a little as she accepted the gift and compliment, she giggled a little, "Oh! Um… thank you." As she touched the small token, a surge of confidence burst into her as well, "That was very romantic and sweet of you." She couldn't believe she just said that! Would he hate her now? Would he confess he already had a girlfriend, or that he liked someone else? These thoughts of anxiety passed through her as quick as they had come and she felt courageous enough to look into his intense eyes. They stared into each other's eyes, though only for a few moments it felt like an eternity for the both of them. The awkwardness had long faded and they felt themselves fall into the depths of each other's concentrated eyes.  
  
Miyako felt her knees weakening and began to lose her balance. She felt herself falling to the floor, but just before she landed, she felt a strong arm hold her inches from the floor. She peered up and saw that Ken had caught her, she smiled and blushed. The atomosphere became serious though, and Ken leant forward. Miyako felt his soft lips cover hers and immediately kissed back. The moment seemed to last forever, but in reality only a couple of minutes had passed. They held the kiss as long as they could before they were forced to stop to breathe. Both Miyako and Ken smiled and stood up. Ken held Miyako in a gentle embrace for a moment before she looked up at him and glanced over to the soup-filled thermous. Ken nodded and guided her into the kitchen where the two ended up having a lovely dinner together. It was the beginning of a new joy in their lives; each other.  
  
Later on, long after Ken had left the appartment, Miyako's parents and siblings came home to find a sleeping Miyako. For now their relationship was a little secret, but they had decided they would eventually tell everyone. Soon after Miyako's parents and siblings went to bed, Hawkmon flew into her window. He noticed a large grin plastered to her usually solomn face, and wondered what had happened. He would bug her in the morning about it, but he doubted he'd get anything out of her. She would tell him eventually, he had no doubts about that.  
  
***(in a dimension not far from our own)***  
  
The little faerie giggled as she peered into the looking-glass hanging from her porcelain walls. She knew the confidence charm would do the trick, everything had already been there, all that had been needed was a little confidence and courage. She smiled to herself and fluttered off into the evening sun to the magick school where she'd report her assignment results. They had another assignment for her; it was about two highschool students, Sora and Tai…  
  
~*fin*~  
  
A/n: Well that's all. So what did ya think of my very first fanfic? I don't think I'll be writing anymore for Digimon, for a little while at least. It's only because I'm working on an original called "Elvin Mystery", check that out if ya like. Well I gotts to go, feel free to review and tell me what you think. Did it completely suck? Was it too sappy? Tell me, tell me! Ja Ne! ^_^  
  
P.S. Kenyako rules!!!!!! 


End file.
